Magical Alchemy
by UndyingSins
Summary: Fifteen years ago, Voldemort was vanquished thanks to Harry Potter. Today, he's known as the Chosen One, but where is the scar on his forehead? Edward Elric is taken to Hogwarts to help Harry fight Voldemort, but will he be willing?
1. Chapter 1

**/AN**

**Boredom is such an interesting thing…as I'm sure you've all had experience with.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! If I did, Envy would still be alive and Umbridge would've had hell during Harry's fifth year.**

**AN/**

"Thanks for looking after Edward for us," Trisha Elric said to her best friend. Standing next to her was Hohenheim, who smiled and nodded.

Lily Potter smiled back, holding a baby Edward in her arms. "It's no problem. I'm sure Harry will be happy to have someone to play with." She laughed as Edward squirmed in her grasp. She looked at Hohenheim and they traded a glance, like they were saying something to each other.

Trisha tickled Edward and told him, "You be good now, alright?"

Edward laughed, hugging her hand. Trisha chuckled, looking up at Lily. "You sure he'll be safe with You-Know-Who out there?"

Lily nodded. "We've still got the Fidelius charm on the house. You-Know-Who won't be able to find the house unless our Secret-Keeper tells him. And we've got trust in him."

Trisha smiled, kissing Edward on the head. Hohenheim stated, "Even if something does happen, that bear will be able to catch everything. Make sure that it's pointed towards Harry and Edward in case we need evidence of something happening."

"Of course," Lily replied.

Edward's parents turned and left, as Lily turned back inside and placed Edward down next to a young Harry Potter. The two stared at each other before Edward tackled Harry. James walked in, chuckling. "They really hit it off," he said, looking at the two. "Edward's grown."

"Yes, he has," Lily said. She looked at both of them fondly.

"You're not remembering about when you met Trisha, are you?" James asked.

Lily replied, "Why not? We're such good friends."

"Yea, but it took a while," James stated. "For the first few years at Hogwarts, you two hated each other's guts."

Lily smiled. "Yea, but we did get past that. It's funny, how she was in Hufflepuff. I remember always thinking that with her attitude, she should've been in Slytherin."

James shook his head. "She was too sweet for that, maybe not back then, but we've always got to trust the Sorting Hat when it comes to these matters."

Harry had pinned Edward to the ground by this point, but Edward managed to push Harry off. Lily chuckled, saying, "I'd better put these two in bed before they hurt themselves." As if in response, Edward yawned, but tried to grab hold of Harry. Lily scooped both of them into her arms and went to Harry's room.

James shook his head, a smile on his face. He was about to go back into the kitchen when there was a bang. James spun around in time to watch the door explode into tiny fragments. Through the door walked Voldemort.

"Avada Kedavra!" Voldemort shouted, killing James Potter.

Upstairs, Lily heard the commotion and spun around. She watched as Voldemort entered the room. "Move out of the way and I won't kill you," Voldemort told her.

"Never," Lily replied. She screamed as she, too, was killed.

Voldemort approached the two babies. He looked between the too, before pointing his wand at Harry. "Avada Kedavra," Voldemort breathed, but found that the spell ricocheted as he was killed from his own spell. The teddy bear sitting on the dresser catching everything that happened through the camera that Hohenheim had placed in it.

Hagrid found the two later. He looked down, before picking both of them up. Edward squirmed from pain at the lightning-bolt scar on his forehead, but Harry was sleeping peacefully, without a scratch on him. Hagrid heard a crashing downstairs and turned in time to see Hohenheim and Trisha enter the room.

"Hagrid. Hagrid, what happened? We saw James downstairs but-" Trisha asked, cutting off her own sentence when she saw the body of her friend lying on the ground. She looked away from Lily; not wanting to see what became of her friend, but knew all too well about what happened. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she gripped Edward in her grasp, like she never wanted to let go. She started comforting Edward, but the wetness of her face didn't help convince him.

"I'm sorry about what happened," Hagrid apologized.

"What for?" Hohenheim asked, sliding the teddy bear into his jacket. "It's not your fault that this happened. The most you can do is make sure Harry is sent somewhere safe." He looked at the last Potter, saying, "Grave things are going to be coming, and the wizarding world is going to need this boy."

"What about Edward?" Hagrid asked, looking at the young Elric with concern.

Trisha replied, "We're going back to Amestris. Maybe there Edward can at least live a somewhat normal life with his younger sibling."

"Why don' yeh take Harry with yeh? He'll be safe with yeh," Hagrid asked them.

Trisha shook her head. "Harry must grow up here, in the world his parents knew, just like Edward must grow up in the world that we know." She smiled, saying, "I hope that someday, Harry and Edward can be the greatest of friends, just like Lily and I were."

Trisha walked over to Hohenheim, looking at Hagrid. "Please, find someplace safe for Harry." They disappeared with a pop.

"Don' worry, I will," Hagrid promised. He got on the motorcycle and started making his way to Number 4 Privet Drive, where Harry would live with his relatives until the time came for everything to be revealed.

**/AN**

**Yes, if it was essential to the plot I would've had Trisha take Harry. I didn't because it's the opposite of that. Harry needs to live his life, without the scar to make this work.**

**And for clarification, the teddy bear Hohenheim was talking about at the start was the one he picked up when they arrived later.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	2. Chapter 2

**/AN**

**First of all, thanks to everyone who has read the story and an even bigger thanks to those who have alerted or added to your favorites.**

**And an extra special thanks to Fuocoso who helped me out with the plot holes that were left behind in the first chapter. I would suggest going back and reading it for clarification, and to clear up any confusion that may happen here.**

**NOTE: You want me to finish writing this story first? Go and vote in my poll to answer which stories you feel I should finish faster!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY AND I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! No matter how much I wish I did.**

**AN/**

"Brother, is your scar hurting again?" the suit of armor that was Alphonse Elric asked.

Edward rubbed his forehead, right where the lightning-bolt scar was. "Yea, but it's just really giving me a headache is all."

The Elric Brothers were heading for Eastern Command to talk with their superior, Roy Mustang. Also known as the Flame Alchemist. They decided that while they were heading there, they might as well stop by Resembool, though. They figured it was a good decision now that Edward's scar was acting up again. Pinako normally had medicine for Edward when his scar was causing him problems, though she refused to let him carry it around. Edward had to wonder if it was just some way to make sure they'd go to Resembool and visit.

"It'll be nice to see Winry and Granny Pinako again," Alphonse stated after a moment. He watched as Edward changed trying to rub the scar with the palm of his hand and rolled his hand up into a fist, which he promptly continued the previous action. Alphonse could tell he wouldn't get anywhere in the conversation and stayed quiet.

The train slowed to a stop as they entered the station. The Elric brothers got out, grabbed their things and, with Edward gripping his forehead, they left the station. Everyone they passed greeted them along the way, but there were a few people that they had never seen before, including an old man with a long beard just sitting on one of the benches. Ahead of them was another man, hunched over and looked strangely like a mouse. All of these newcomers they passed whispered about something, pointing at Edward like he was some kind of exhibit.

"It's him!" Edward heard someone whisper. "The one that can defeat the Dark Lord."

"How did he manage to get all this way?" another asked.

A third stated, "I don't know, but he's done a good job to stay out of You-Know-Who's grasp for this long!"

As the Elrics passed the elder that was sitting on the bench, Edward getting annoyed at all the chatter, Edward felt someone grab him, and there was a pop.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted. "Edward!"

"Alphonse!" Edward shouted the moment the feeling of being squeezed through a tube had gone, finding himself standing in what looked to be an office, only it had multiple levels. Standing next to him was the old man they were passing.

"Sorry about that," he said, walking over and sitting in the chair behind the desk. "I just needed to make sure you were safe."

"Safe? What about Alphonse? What about him!" Edward yelled.

The figure sighed. "Sit, I promise I'll explain everything. First off, I'm Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Witchcraft? Wizardry? Are you implying that this is a magical school?" Edward asked.

Dumbledore nodded, and jumped in shock when Edward spat, "Bullshit. There's no such thing as magic."

"There is such a thing. Where do you think your mother learned how to do everything she could?" Dumbledore retorted.

Edward growled, "My mom is dead, and she never did anything extraordinary. She was a normal human being!"

Dumbledore sighed. "Then she kept her promise to hide you from the magical world for as long as she could. I can tell that she did a very good job at doing so."

"You're still talking nonsense," Edward snapped. "There's no such thing as magic."

"There is. How do you think we got here from Resembool in the blink of an eye?" Dumbledore asked.

Edward paused, but didn't reply. He looked around, realizing all the weird knick-knacks sitting among other things that were sitting around the room.

When Edward didn't answer, Dumbledore continued, "This was the only thing I could do to make sure those you cared about stayed safe. You will remain here until Voldemort is gone, then you can live your life in peace."

"Voldemort?" Edward growled. "Why would I have to wait for some idiot to be dead before I can go around on my own free will?"

"Because he will kill you," Dumbledore answered. He pointed at Edward's scar, saying, "Out of the two people there at his defeat, you are one of them. One of the two that can vanquish him. The scar proves it."

"This?" Edward asked, pointing at the scar. "It was from an accident when I was a kid."

Dumbledore sighed. "This is as the rules stand right now, Mr. Elric. You can stay here and act like a normal Hogwarts student until Lord Voldemort has been killed, or we can have you go deadlocked in the Order of the Phoenix's base."

Edward shrugged. "What difference does it make?"

"Because at Hogwarts you'll be allowed some freedom," Dumbledore explained. "If we placed you in the Order of the Phoenix's care, you wouldn't be allowed to leave the base, and you must have a member with you while you are in the base."

Edward muttered something, but said, "Then I guess I'll remain here. I'll have a little freedom." Dumbledore looked relieved, but looked at Edward when he continued, "On one condition. You tell everything to Alphonse. I don't want him to worry about me."

Dumbledore nodded. "I already have someone heading to Resembool to talk to your brother and friends."

"Edward's been kidnapped!" Alphonse cried as he crashed through the entrance of the Rockbell home.

"What?" Winry asked. "What do you mean, kidnapped, Al?"

Alphonse said, "Exactly that! One moment he was there, the next he wasn't."

"Calm down, Alphonse," Pinako said from behind Winry. She looked at him, saying, "Anything could've happened to that boy. Now, why don't you tell us what happened?"

They sat on the couch while Alphonse explained the situation, not mentioning the people that were talking about Edward as they passed. He also skimmed over the part about the mousey-looking figure looking shocked at what happened, like he had planned to jump Edward himself.

There was a knocking on the door when they finished. Pinako got up and opened the door. "I knew you'd be showing up," she told him. "It's been a while, Hagrid."

"Nice to see yer, Pinako," the giant said. This man was nearly as tall as Major Armstrong, and had black hair in a grizzly beard, and also covered his head. It didn't look very well-kept, though. Alphonse and Winry had to admit, they wouldn't want to get on his wrong side.

"Granny, you know him?" Winry asked, pointing at Hagrid.

Hagrid sat down in one of the chairs. "Yup. I'm here to explain what happened to Edward. Yeh don' need to worry, he's safe." The relieved look on Winry's face was enough to show Hagrid both of them were glad that Edward was fine. "He won' be returnin' fer a while."

"What? Why?" Winry shrieked, her expression taking a one-eighty turn at Hagrid's sentence.

Pinako grabbed onto her niece's arm. "He's returned, hasn't he?" Pinako asked Hagrid.

Hagrid simply nodded. "We would've liked to warn yeh earlier, but with his sudden arrival, we needed to act fast before Yeh-Know-Who's underlings could get to Edward."

"You-Know-Who?" Alphonse asked.

Hagrid grumbled a yes. "These two don' know anythin', do they?" He asked Pinako, pointing at Winry and Alphonse.

"Edward still doesn't either," Pinako replied. "Not even how Edward got that scar on his forehead."

"Wait, how did Ed get that scar?" Winry asked Pinako.

Hagrid stated, "It was before Alphonse was born, I can tell yeh tha'. One night, Trisha an' Hohenheim went out an' left Edward with some friends o' theirs. Tha' was also the night Yeh-Know-Who decided to attack their house. The friends o' yer parents died, but their boy an' Edward survived. We're not certain why it was Edward tha' got the scar, though."

"But who's You-Know-Who?" Alphonse asked.

Hagrid groaned, "Don' make me say his name."

"It's Voldemort," Pinako stated. "You two may find it hard to believe, but there's a whole world out there, people living amongst our own, that use magic instead of alchemy. Alphonse, you and Edward are wizards, but I'm guessing that in your state you won't be joining Edward at Hogwarts anytime soon."

"Hogwarts?" the two asked.

Hagrid nodded. "Finest school fer yehng witches an' wizards."

"So, does that make me a witch?" Winry asked.

The two shook their heads. Pinako said, "We're muggles – non-magic folk – that simply know what happened. Trisha was the only witch living around here."

"It's safer fer all o' yeh this way," Hagrid assured the downtrodden-looking Winry. "We've got a lot o' witches an' wizards around here tha''ll keep an eye out fer Yeh-Know-Who an' keep yeh protected."

When no one replied, Pinako stated, "Looks like we're in for a bit of trouble, if the Dark Lord does decide to show up."

**/AN**

**Longer chapter! What, you honestly thought Pinako WOULDN'T know what was going on?**

**R&R please!**

**AN/**


	3. Chapter 3

**/AN**

**Happy Christmas everyone!**

**NOTE: Since I didn't mention this in the last chapter, I realize that Dumbledore wouldn't do something as drastic as snatching Ed and disappearing. That's kind of why I put Pettigrew nearby, to make it seem like it was necessary. I also apologize right now for any OOCness from this point forward, because I'm facing this fact right now; Dumbledore IS going to be OOC for a little bit.**

**NOTE 2: Everything that's happened in Harry Potter and in Fullmetal Alchemist has happened, so Edward does have his automail limbs. The only difference is that Harry doesn't have the scar. This is Harry's fifth year, so it'll sort of correspond with what happens in the book…mostly…**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER AND I DON'T OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST! I only write strange crossovers about FMA.**

**AN/**

Edward found himself sitting a common room a few hours later. Once he agreed to stay at Hogwarts, the first thing out of Dumbledore's mouth was that he should be in Gryffindor. Edward was trying to decide if the hat sitting nearby looked upset when Dumbledore said this, but he couldn't really tell. Dumbledore clapped his hands and greeted a little creature that appeared.

Edward stared. It had bulbous green eyes and huge ears, which were barely visible from under all the hats it was wearing. "Dobby," Dumbledore greeted the small creature. "Would you escort Mr. Elric to the Gryffindor Common Room?"

"Right away!" the creature called Dobby squeaked. He turned to Edward and bowed, trying his best to keep all the hats on his head. "Follow me."

He had walked out of the chamber, Edward not having much choice but to follow. Once the door had closed, he heard a voice complain, "Why didn't you let me sort the boy?"

"Because, he needs to get reacquainted with Harry, and this is the fastest possible way to do it," Dumbledore had replied.

Edward never figured out if the other person had answered, because they were out of earshot. Edward wasn't sure where they were going, but Dobby seemed certain of it, walking through the deserted corridors like it was natural. At places, he would tell Edward to stop and wait for a staircase to move, or to jump over a step. Finally, they stopped. Edward wasn't certain if he would be able to remember how he got there.

"Password?" the lady in the portrait asked. Edward goggled, surprised at the picture. The lady in question was fat, wearing a pink dress and surrounded by nature.

Dobby replied, "_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_."

Whatever it was Dobby said, it did the trick. The portrait swung open and they walked through the hole that was behind it. The room in general had chairs sitting everywhere, some surrounded tables, but there were a few that sat around a fireplace, which wasn't lit at the moment. Nearly everything in the room was red or gold, from the chairs sitting around the fireplace to the banners hung from the walls. Dobby directed Edward up a flight of stairs, stopping in front of a door marked '_Fifth Years._'

"Here you are, sir," Dobby stated. "You'll find that everything you need is inside. If you need anything, just call."

With that, Dobby disappeared with a pop. Edward walked inside, staring at the room. It was apparent by now he was inside a tower, and this room only increased that impression. Sitting inside the room, there were six four-poster beds, all of them decked out in red and gold. There was only one of them, though, that had items sitting in front of it. Edward guessed that was his bed. He walked over and opened it up, looking around inside.

The first thing he noticed was sitting on top. It was a letter addressed to him, piled on top of a lot of black robes that were probably his school clothes. This one was more formal, and said what he'd need. It said that he'd have to be taken to Diagon Alley to get his wand, with Professor McGonagall escorting him, but everything else was already in the trunk. It was also recommended he take extra classes to catch up on what he missed in the first four years of school, but Edward didn't think about taking Professor McGonagall up on her suggestion. At the bottom on the note, it stated he'd find Professor McGonagall in her office, and when he was ready to leave for his wand, he should go and talk to her, preferably tomorrow before everyone arrived.

He went back downstairs, and found himself in the common room thinking about the past few hours. Dobby had returned, carrying a tray of food for Edward. He had to admit, he was hungry.

While Dobby was starting the fire, Edward asked, "So what's the big deal about putting me in Gryffin-what's-it?"

"Gryffindor," Dobby squeaked. He explained, "Here at Hogwarts, there are four different houses. Gryffindor is only one of them. There's also Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Normally, Professor Dumbledore would have you sorted into a house, so I'm sure there's some reason that he's put you in Gryffindor without sorting." The pile of hats on his head was swaying ominously.

Edward didn't answer, but instead stated, "You're going to need to guide me to Professor McGonagall's office tomorrow. She said she's going to take me somewhere to get a wand." _Though I honestly don't see why I'd need such a thing._

"I'd be happy too!" Dobby stated. He had gotten the fire started and, bidding Edward goodnight, disappeared.

Edward sighed, chewing on one of the sandwiches. He was wondering what it was going to be like, especially without Alphonse here to help him out. He chuckled, thinking about what Alphonse would probably do in this situation.

The next morning came way to fast for Edward. He was lying in his four-poster bed when something poked him. Edward groaned, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. It was probably Winry, trying to wake him up.

"Sir," a voice said. The prodding came again. The voice wasn't Winry's, though.

He grumbled, "Let me go back to sleep."

"Sir, you need to wake up," the person stated.

After a few moments of grumbling, Edward stated, "Fine." He woke up, finding himself staring into Dobby's big eyes.

Dobby jumped off the bed, saying, "When you're ready, we'll head to Professor McGonagall."

Dobby left, and Edward was rubbing his head. He thought he was dreaming. Maybe he still was, but he guessed that in dreams, being poked didn't hurt so much. He got out of bed and got on his clothes.

When he was dressed, he walked out of the room and went down the staircase. Dobby was waiting for him with a tray of food. Edward ate the food quickly, and was escorted out of the common room the moment he was done. They went down staircases which, despite Edward's certainty they were in the same area they were yesterday, the stairs looked different from before. They only went down a few flights before walking down a hallway, coming to a stop outside a classroom. There was a knock on the door, followed by someone calling, "Come in." Dobby walked in without waiting, Edward having to follow.

Sitting behind the desk stationed at the front of the desk was a woman Edward decided immediately he wouldn't want to cross. The stern expression set on her face looked like it had been engraved there, if anything else. She didn't look capable of producing any other expression, to say the very least.

"You must be Edward Elric," she stated. Dismissing Dobby, she said, "I'm Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher and Head of Gryffindor House."

Edward didn't reply, so Professor McGonagall continued, "We'll be on our way. Come this way." She led him into a side room, where a fireplace was firmly set. She grabbed a pouch sitting on the mantle and opened it up, offering the contents to Edward.

Edward looked in, confused. Inside the bag was a bunch of what appeared to be green ash. "Um…" he started, staring at it.

"It's Floo Powder, Elric," McGonagall stated. "Have you never traveled by Floo Powder before?"

"Nope," Edward replied, shrugging. "Only ever traveled by train."

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips together, making her mouth look nothing more than a tiny line. She stated, "Take some of the powder and walk into the fire place." Before Edward could do anything more than give her an "are-you-serious?" look, she barked, "Now!"

Edward took some of the Floo Powder and stepped into the fireplace after a moment's hesitation. "Throw the Floo Powder at your feet and state clearly Diagon Alley."

Did this old lady really expect him to burn to death? Edward didn't argue and followed her steps, shouting, "Diagon Alley!" before finding that he wasn't staring at her anymore.

**/AN**

**R&R Please! Next chapter: Diagon Alley. Not meeting Harry yet, but it is coming soon.**

**AN/**


	4. Chapter 4

**/AN**

**I have suddenly been deprived of creative brain cells. I'm reading my state's Drivers Handbook and it's killing me, so I apologize in advance if the next few chapters aren't as good as normal.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN/**

Edward shook his head, coughing from all the ash that had caught in his lungs. A barman called out, "You'll want to move, kid. Don't want anyone else coming in on you."

Edward scrambled out of the fireplace, just in time. Professor McGonagall appeared not a moment later, looking perfectly fine. Turning his attention back to the room, he realized it was a pub more than a room, that had two or three people sitting at tables, and the barman.

"Professor," the barman greeted her. "Anything I could get you today?"

"Not today, Tom," Professor McGonagall replied. "Need to take Edward Elric here to Diagon Alley."

Tom nodded, letting them leave without another word.

They went into what appeared to be a back alley. Edward was about to say so when McGonagall pulled out her wand and tapped one of the bricks. Edward watched, stunned, as the bricks folded aside and became two pillars that clearly opened up into another street – full of people and shops lining the edge. There were cauldrons sitting in front of one store, owls in front of another.

"This, is Diagon Alley," Professor McGonagall stated.

Edward rubbed his eyes, trying to figure out if what he was seeing was real. "This is impossible," he stated simply. Every law of science said that it wasn't possible for there too be whole streets sitting behind self-moving brick barriers. What caught Edward to be the most impossible was the gleaming white building sitting at the corner of what appeared to be an intersection that towered above all the rest.

"I assure you, Mr. Elric, it is not impossible," Professor McGonagall countered him. They started walking through the streets, and stopped in front of a rather small store. The sign said Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.

"382 B.C?" Edward asked. "Are they missing a number and a letter or something? That was a long time ago!"

Professor McGonagall answered, "They have been making wands for Hogwarts students for a very long time. Come along, now." They walked inside. The store was completely empty, except for a balding elder standing in one of the rows muttering something.

When the bell tinkled their arrival, he looked up and greeted them. "Professor McGonagall. I was told I may be seeing you soon."

"Hello, Ollivander," Professor McGonagall said. "I'm here as an escort for Mr. Elric. He needs a wand."

"Elric, eh?" Ollivander muttered. He looked at the boy and, lingering on the scar on Edward's forehead, asked, "Your mother wasn't one Trisha Elric, was she?"

Edward was taken aback. "How-How'd you know that?" he sputtered.

Ollivander replied, "She was here buying her own wand years back. Doesn't seem that long ago now that I think about it. I remember the wand well. Nine and three quarters inches, oak, dragon heartstring. Yes, that wand served her well. Tell me, how is she doing these days?"

The stony silence that settled in the store said it all. Ollivander's face became grave and muttered something, before turning to the shelves. He walked up a moment later, carrying a rather small box. It was thin, but long. He pulled the lid off and inside it was a stick unlike Professor McGonagall's. "Try this," he stated, holding the wand out for Edward to hold. "It's elm, seven inches, unicorn hair."

Edward decided to ignore his rambling, and took it in his right hand. Nothing happened.

"Well, wave it," Ollivander stated.

Edward did so, and one of the lights shattered. Edward had the wand snatched back as Professor McGonagall waved her own wand, fixing the light.

If he hadn't been in Hogwarts for a few days already, he would've said this was downright ridiculous. But talking with the ghosts and house-elves slightly changed his mind. Not totally, but made him believe that so far it was something similar to alchemy. It seemed to fit, since Professor McGonagall had fixed that light with the fragments lying around.

Ollivander came back a few moments later. "Thirteen inches, oak, dragon heartstring."

This process seemed to go on forever. More and more failed wands moved up to the front with each test. Edward wondered how many wands there were in this place, anyway. With each failure, something broke or shattered and Professor McGonagall promptly fixed it…up until he had managed to make an entire bookcase topple over. They had to pick up each wand and match it with the box manually.

"Very curious," Ollivander muttered. "Even Mr. Potter wasn't this hard to find a wand for…I wonder if I still have _that_ old wand."

His disappeared for what seemed like hours. Every once and awhile they'd hear something fall or the sound of rusty wheels on what was no doubt a movable ladder.

"Aha!" Ollivander came back with a box that was covered in dust. So much dust, in fact, it was impossible to tell the color of the box. "Six and a half inches, conifer, chimera's claw."

Edward took it and waved it a small swish in the direction of a vacant chair. The familiar blue lightning of one of Edward's transmutations shot out of the wand and changed the chair into a tiny, wooden cat statue.

"Stranger and stranger indeed," Ollivander muttered, looking at the statue. Both of them knew without looking that Professor McGonagall tensed at the chair's change.

Edward looked at the wand and asked, "What's so strange about it?"

"The core of this wand, the chimera's claw, was given to my family a very long time ago," Ollivander explained. "The couple that gave it to us said that only a very powerful and accomplished alchemist could use it. We never knew what it meant, but with every person we tried the wand on once it had been made, no one could take to it." Ollivander shook his head and said, "Not even the couple's young boy could. It was such a tragedy to hear how he died a year after leaving Hogwarts."

Edward looked at Ollivander. He asked, "Did you know the name of this couple?"

"Dante and Hohenheim of the Light," Ollivander replied. The adults were shocked when Edward language suddenly became _very_ colorful, all of them seeming to be about the couple.

Edward finally calmed down, to the point of where he was using kinder words, but was still muttering about it all the same. Professor McGonagall turned to Ollivander and asked, "How much will the wand be?"

"Five Galleons. It's just good to know we can be rid of that wand at last," Ollivander replied. Professor McGonagall paid and they left the store.

After Edward had some time to calm down, Professor McGonagall asked, "What kind of pet would you want? Owl, cat, or toad?"

"Pet?" Edward repeated like he really wasn't paying attention.

"Yes. All Hogwarts students are allowed a pet," Professor McGonagall replied.

Edward was still staring blindly around, like he wasn't there anymore. "I don't know. What kind of pet would be good?"

"Well, that depends on how good you are with animals," Professor McGonagall answered, shocked at the fit of laughter Edward got caught up in.

Edward got out through the laughter, "It's my brother who's good with pets. Not me. Even my neighbor is better with them! She's got her own."

"What's so funny about that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Edward finally calmed down. "I've never had any reason to own a pet. I've been traveling Amestris for a very long time."

"So, that watch," Professor McGonagall muttered.

Edward looked down, realizing that he was still wearing the watch that marked him as a state alchemist. "What about it?"

Suddenly it flung out of Edward's pocket and landed in Professor McGonagall's hand. She tried opening it and even pointed her wand, but it wouldn't open. "You're a State Alchemist?"

"Yea," Edward shrugged. He looked around at the stores, trying to decide on a pet. Alphonse would like a cat, but what would he do with one when he managed to get out of Hogwarts and they could start their journey after the Philosopher's Stone again?

Before Professor McGonagall could badger him about the whole State Alchemist thing, he took the watch back and said, "I think I'll take an owl."

Professor McGonagall nodded. They walked into Eeylops Owl Emporium. Minutes later, they left with a tawny owl.

"So, what's your second name?" Professor McGonagall asked. Edward knew this was coming from the moment she managed to take his watch.

"Fullmetal," He replied after a short pause. He noticed Professor McGonagall's glimpse and he asked, "What? You think I'm too short to have a name like that?"

"No," Professor McGonagall replied. They returned to the castle, where Professor McGonagall bid Edward farewell and went to work – probably on lessons.

Edward managed to find his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room, wand and owl in hand, and entered to find that there was food sitting on one of the tables. Sitting down and starting to eat, he remembered to grab some of the food they had bought at the emporium and gave it to the owl.

"You know," he muttered, chewing on the steak-and-kidney pie. "You really need a name." He thought for a moment, before scratching its head, saying, "You're now Sig." He nodded to himself in approval, the owl hooting.

There was a resounding crack and Dobby appeared. "Hello Mr. Elric. Dobby sees you've returned."

"Yea," Edward replied, smiling at the owl.

Dobby said, "Professors Sprout and Flitwick have agreed to allow you to start learning what you need to in their subjects tomorrow. Professor McGonagall says she hardly thinks you need it, and the rest don't seem very keen in it."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Well, at least two of them are nice enough to offer me that sort of thing. But why does Professor McGonagall think it's not required for me to learn from her?"

"She says you can use Transfiguration to its maximum potential," Dobby answered.

"Transfiguration? That was alchemy," Edward muttered. He pulled out the wand, looking at it. "But I admit, it was weird that I could use it with this wand…chimera's claw is the core, and you can only create chimeras using alchemy…"

Dobby started to clean the Gryffindor Common Room, not that it needed much cleaning, and took the tray from the table in front of Edward, who was still muttering under his breath about chimeras and alchemy.

"Hey," Edward called to Dobby as he was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"When's this school thing start?"

"Two weeks time, sir," Dobby replied.

Edward nodded, turning back to his muttered conversation of chimeras and alchemy. He didn't realize Dobby had left until he next came out of his conversation.

**/AN**

**Going to have a bit of a time lapse in the next chapter. So the few weeks have passed. Just warning you guys now. And I had help from a friend on the owl's name. It was either Sig or the name of an Ishbalan, and I don't see Ed naming his owl Scar. lol**

**R&R Please!  
AN/**


	5. Chapter 5

**/AN**

**Back in school. Shouldn't hinder my story progress any, but don't always believe what you hear…**

**In other news, as a thank you for all the support I've gotten, I'm giving all of you a triple-chapter-feature! Thanks so much for reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! You should know this by now.**

**AN/**

The last thing Edward expected was for the two weeks to be gone in what seemed like the blink of an eye. He had gotten a good start on catching up with Charms and Herbology, both of the teachers were very pleased with his success rate. That morning, Edward had helped Professor Sprout re-pot mandrakes. It was an understatement to say she was thrilled with how Edward could handle the plants in the greenhouses.

Right now, he was standing near an empty wall of an item-covered Charms classroom. Professor Flitwick was standing on the other end teaching him the Summoning Charm.

"Like so," Professor Flitwick stated. "_Accio Candle!_"

A candle sitting on the nearby table flew threw the air and landed in Professor Flitwick's hand. Edward recognized the spell as the one Professor McGonagall used to look at his watch when they were in Diagon Alley.

"Now you try."

Edward looked for an object in the room, his eyes coming to rest on a pillow. He paused, tried to do what Professor Flitwick instructed, and said, "_Accio Pillow!_"

The pillow jumped and rolled onto its other side before stopping.

"Not bad," Professor Flitwick encouraged, moving the pillow back into its original position with a wave of his wand. "Try again. Maybe something that isn't as far away this time."

Edward looked around the room again. He finally decided on a feather that was lying about halfway between Professor Flitwick and himself. "_Accio Feather!_"

The feather zoomed right for him. Edward had to duck as the feather aimed to hit his face. He sighed as it bounced of the wall and landed harmlessly behind him.

This process went on for a while. By the time it was dinner, Edward had successfully summoned the feather from before, two more feathers that were farther away, a book, and a rather light pillow that managed to hit him in the face before landing in his palm. He also managed to summon one of Professor Flitwick's ink bottles, though how was anyone's guess.

"Very nice," Professor Flitwick said when Edward caught a candle. "You should go change and get down to the Great Hall. The feast is going to be starting soon."

Edward nodded. He bowed before leaving, making his way back to the Gryffindor Tower. Over the two weeks when he was allowed on a sort of free roam, normally between lunch and Charms, he had taken to exploring the castle. He had learned where all the vital classrooms were and, by a guess, he thought he may have accidentally stumbled upon the Hufflepuff's dorm. He didn't stay around long enough to find out, though, and instead hurried on his way.

As the first carriages arrived with kids from the Hogwarts Express, Edward stopped, staring in wonder at the creature that seemed to be pulling it. It had blank eyes, and it seemed rather like a black-leather horse. The kids didn't seem to notice them, or were used to seeing these horses. They got off the carriages and headed for the Great Hall. Edward was quick to join them, hoping he looked natural enough. Through a long debate with Professor McGonagall, he was allowed to wear his gloves when he wanted without anyone's say so.

The Great Hall was quickly filled with talking kids dressed in their respective house colors. There were spaces that were left unfilled, for any first-years that joined that house. Edward sat at the Gryffindor table, feeling slightly nervous as the other Gryffindors around him piled in and talked.

"Hello," a kid sitting across him greeted. "Us fifth years were told in our letter we'd have an addition. I'm guessing that's you?"

"Yea," Edward replied, still slightly nervous.

The kid smiled warmly. "Well, don't worry. We'll be here to help you out. I'm Seamus Finnagin."

"Edward Elric," Edward answered.

Everyone fell silent as the first years were escorted in by Professor McGonagall. They looked very nervous, to say the least.

Edward lost track of everything very quickly. Professor McGonagall said something about the Sorting Hat and set it down on a stool, where it took up a song talking about how all the houses needed to unite with the newest threat along the way.

Once the Sorting Hat finished and the applause was done, Professor McGonagall said, "When I call your names, you'll sit on the stool and place the hat on your head. Once you have been sorted, you will join your house at their table."

The names drifted by. Some kids barely had the hat on their heads when it called out the house, for others it took longer.

"Renal, Bermuda," Professor McGonagall called out. A small red-head with fly-away hair walked up and sat down, the hat going on her head.

It seemed to stretch into years. Everyone sat there for the longest time, saying nothing. They simply watched Bermuda and the hat. It took so long some people started laughing and wondering if the hat was having a problem.

As the laughter grew in intensity, the Sorting Hat finally called out, "Slytherin!" Bermuda stood up, handed the hat back to Professor McGonagall, and walked over to the cheering Slytherin Table, but not without flashing a look at Edward.

Edward didn't realize what the deal was, but he could already tell that Bermuda was going to annoy him to no end, no matter the cost. Well, he'd take whatever she could throw at him.

The food appeared on the table, courtesy of the house-elves. Edward was quick to start eating.

"Hey, you could be fighting Ron in the how-much-you-can-eat department," a red-haired kid a little ways down called to him.

Another red head that was sitting much closer to him, no doubt brothers, shot back, "Hey! There's no one that can beat me!"

"Yea? Well, Ron, I've been watching him," the boy motioned at Edward, "And he's already eaten twice as much as you have."

Edward stopped listening at that point; only deciding to listen in to find out that the first red head that called out to him either went by Fred or George. He was just thankful they didn't serve milk as a drink. Pumpkin Juice was better than milk by far.

Dumbledore stood up at the end, making various announcements – including getting interrupted from the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who claimed that there was a plague in the school system or something along those lines – before finally allowing everyone to go off to bed.

Edward was one of the first ones out the door. By the time he hit the top of the stairs in the entrance hallway, he could hear people, no doubt prefects, calling out, "First Years follow me."

Edward decided he'd wander for a little bit before heading back to the Gryffindor Common Room. He could wait to go back to the common room. Maybe when he did get back, it would still be fairly empty. From the looks of all the Gryffindors at the table, the common room was normally packed.

"Oh, no, we don't know the password!" the bushy-haired female said as Edward went up the stairs to the common room. Standing next to her was that Ron character and another kid with glasses and rather messy black hair.

"Guys!" another kid gasped, running past. "I'm going to be able to remember the password this time!" he said gleefully.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

Before the kid holding the Mimbulus Mimbletonia could do more than hold up the plant, Edward said, "Its _Mimbulus Mimbletonia_."

The Fat Lady nodded and swung open, all of them entering. When the Fat Lady swung closed, Ron said, "I remember you. You're the one that Fred said could out-eat me."

Edward shrugged. "Not really something I'm worried about," he answered carelessly. There was a tapping the window, catching kid's attention. There were quite a few kids talking about the tawny owl sitting there.

"Hey, Sig," Edward said as he opened the window. Sig jumped in, holding a parcel that had a note from Alphonse and Winry with it. "Thanks." He relieved his owl of the load, who jumped out the window and flew away, most likely to head for the Owlrey.

Edward read the letter first. It was rather short. Winry said that she couldn't get into Hogwarts so if he destroyed his automail, he'd have to wait for a break or long enough get-away to have a new one ready for him. Alphonse just sent his best wishes, and said that he might like to have what was in the package.

Edward turned to the package now. He opened it and found his old jacket inside. He couldn't resist grinning, before going up to his dormitory and sliding both parcel and note in his trunk for safe-keeping.

Yes, it was going to be lonely without Alphonse and Winry around, but at least he could still write to them. He already explained how he was going to visit every chance he got, and, seeing as he didn't have any real guardian to look after him (and like hell he was going to ask Mustang), he had Pinako sign the letter that allowed him to visit Hogsmeade. He already agreed to send things from there to Alphonse and Winry.

Edward settled down into bed, making sure to pull the curtains around his four-poster bed before changing. The last thing he needed was someone walking in on him and wondering why he had metal limbs.

Once he had changed, he sat there for a little while reading over his notes again, making altercations here and there from something that needed changing.

The door opened and two of the boys walked in. They stopped, staring at Edward. "What're you doing here?" the red-head asked – Ron – Edward reminded himself.

"I got pulled in late," Edward stated. "Not much choice about what I could do. I'm Edward Elric."

"Ron Weasley," Ron greeted him. "Oh, and this is Harry."

Harry was staring at Edward's forehead. "Did you always have that scar?" he finally asked.

"Oh, this?" Edward asked, prodding the lightning-shaped scar with his thumb. "Yea. From some kind of accident when I was a kid. At least, that's what I've been told. From the headmaster, he says this is the reason I'm stuck here in the first place."

Harry stared at him for a little longer, before finally breaking eye-contact. "Is there a problem with that?" Edward asked.

Harry shook his head, saying, "No. It just seemed strange."

After the awkwardness of the moment had passed, they started talking about Hogwarts and their families – well, Ron's family. Edward didn't want to talk about them and, from the sounds of it; Harry didn't have any he enjoyed talking about.

When they finally went to sleep, Edward was wondering what the worst that could happen was.

That night, he dreamed of green lightning and screaming – and crying that sounded like it was coming from his mother – for the first time in a very long time.

**/AN**

**And yes, he should be able to see thestrals because, if you think about it, he has seen someone die. His mom, for one. **

**And Bermuda isn't an OC. First person to guess about how this is possible gets a virtual cake.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	6. Chapter 6

**/AN**

**Here's the second chapter for you guys…that I've been writing a part of in the middle of my third period. lol **

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
AN/**

Edward was eating in the Great Hall at breakfast – something he was reminded too by the other Gryffindors leaving the dorm – when he overheard some of the kids talking about the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, and how someone left. Edward didn't pay much attention. The owls came soaring in and Edward wasn't expecting anything since he received the package from Alphonse and Winry last night.

So he was surprised when a brown barn owl landed in front of him with a note tied to its leg. Edward pulled off the note and started reading as the owl left.

It was from Mustang. It simply said not to do anything irrational and have Mustang get stuck with paperwork.

Edward crushed the note in his hand, a vein throbbing in his forehead, thinking about nothing better than going back to Amestris and using some of this magic to mess with him. He grinned as he thought about using the Summoning Charm to make Mustang's life hell as random items started flying out of arms reach. He came back down to reality in time to hear the Weasley brothers talking about some exam called O.W.L.s.

When Edward finally got up to leave, he looked at his schedule. Half the classes didn't sound right – like Divination and Potions – but he really didn't know what the point of learning them were. So he headed for History of Magic, where instead of taking notes, he doodled transmutation circles.

Just from what Edward heard of Professor Snape, the Potions Master, he wasn't looking forward to the lesson. Between the facts it sounded like he favored Slytherins and basically didn't give them any instruction on Potions did not make it a class he was looking forward to very much.

The moment class started, it became quiet, like the quiet before the storm. The greasy-black-haired professor swept to the front of the classroom, saying how he expected them to pass their O.W.L.s with at least and Acceptable, which Edward didn't understand in the slighted. So he just went back to referencing his notes on alchemy and transmutations – including the ones from when he tried resurrecting his and Alphonse's mother.

At one point, Professor Snape's eyes landed on Harry, and some sort of tension seemed to rise in the air until they broke eye contact.

"Today we will be making a potion that often comes up on Ordinary Wizarding Level. It's known as the Draught of Peace." With a flick of his wand, he said, "The instructions are on the blackboard." With another flick, he continued, "The items you need are in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half. Start."

Edward started reading the directions, wondering how he was supposed to make a 'Potion of Peace' or whatever it was called with the required ingredients. He went ahead and got some of what was needed, trying to figure out how this was supposed to work.

Fifteen minutes…thirty minutes…forty-five…an hour…time ticked away and Edward still hadn't done anything except try to use science to figure out how it was possible to use things like 'wolfsbane' and other random plants and roots – clearly solids – to create a liquid potion.

"Are we having some trouble here?" Professor Snape asked as he swept by and saw Edward still hadn't done more than managed to rip some root to shreds trying to solve the answer to his problem.

Edward looked up at him. "Well. If you could answer something, that'd be nice."

Professor Snape glared at him. "And what would that be?"

Suppressing a smirk, Edward asked, "How do these items create a liquid? It goes against all laws of Equivalent Exchange and science."

"You're the little alchemist that joined us this year, aren't you?" Professor Snape asked.

"WHO YOU CALLING SO LITTLE YOU CAN'T SEE OVER THE CAULDRON!" Edward retorted.

By now, everyone's attention had turned to this argument. Some of them, clearly Slytherins, were laughing.

"Who cares what I call you by? Get started on the potion. Maybe you can get something to turn in by the end of this hour," Professor Snape said, turning to leave.

"Like hell I am!" Edward retorted. He stood up, the chair falling onto the floor. Stealing a quick glance around the room, he saw the laughing Slytherins, Gryffindors staring at him in awe and smiling. They gave him thumb ups, but Hermione looked absolutely horrified at the events. Turning back to Professor Snape, he said, "I don't need any of this to survive! Why am I even here?"

Professor Snape didn't look pleased, well, less pleased than normal. "I would've thought the headmaster told you that when you arrived."

"He told me I was here for safety reasons against Lord Voldemort," Edward growled. He ignored the collective wince at the name, and continued, "But that doesn't answer my question about why I'm here! I can defend myself perfectly fine! I don't need any of this! I've gone up against Scar and survived for crying out loud!" At that point, he didn't care no one there knew who Scar was. (**/AN Yea, and the only reason you survived is because the military showed up before he could do more than break your automail. AN/**)

"Well, the headmaster appears to believe differently," Professor Snape said. He turned to Edward. "I think at this point a good fifty points can be taken from Gryffindor for you not following instructions."

This did not get the reaction from Edward everyone was obviously expecting. Instead of him looking horrified beyond recognition – like he was sure Hermione was at this point – he laughed. "You think I care about that?"

"Your mother was Trisha Elric, was she not?" Professor Snape asked calmly. "She was a very considerate little Hufflepuff. Always quiet, but seemed worthy of being in Slytherin at the same time. I can't even see her in you. If I'm right, your father was Hohenheim of Light, wasn't he?"

"Don't talk about that bastard to me and what does it matter what mom was like?" Edward growled.

"You seem to be very much like Hohenheim. In way more than just looks," Professor Snape insisted.

With those words, the tension in the air broke. Edward slammed his hands together and placed them on the cauldron. The kids looked like they were waiting for him to pick up said cauldron and hurl it at Professor Snape, and were shocked when blue lightning generated from the cauldron. When it died down, Edward was holding a spear pointed at Professor Snape, and there was a chunk of the cauldron missing. "I'm nothing like that bastard," Edward growled.

Professor Snape said, "Fifty for damaging school property and another fifty for threatening a teacher." The bell rang at that point, and everyone scrambled to get out of there, but not before they heard Professor Snape say to Edward, "You've also got detention for a week. Maybe you'll learn something there."

Some of the Gryffindors hung back – including Harry and Ron – and watched in awe and Edward used the spear and fixed the cauldron, before leaving.

Edward wasn't seen at all through lunch, though some girls coming down from the Gryffindor Common Room claimed they heard someone shouting bloody murder in one of the fourth-floor classrooms. By the end of lunch, everyone in the school knew what happened in Potions, but one question remained the same: _Why did Edward go off the way he did?_

Edward went to the top of the North Tower, where he had Divination during next period, and found Harry sitting up there. It was clear from the tension in both boys' shoulders they were not pleased. When the ladder came down, Harry and Edward went up into the stuffy classroom.

"So why did you get fired up at Snape the way you did?" Harry asked. From the murderous look in Edward's glare, Harry quickly assured him, "I'm glad someone finally did that to him. Don't get me wrong. It just seemed like an over-reaction, to say the least."

Edward didn't reply, but went and sat at one of the farthest tables from Harry. By the time class started, Edward was sitting in the corner of the classroom all by himself, everyone worried that they might be Edward's next target. A few kids did call out to him and congratulate him about standing up to Snape, but it was very short lived as they sat down. Others glared at him as they entered, saying that it was thanks to Edward they were down one-hundred and fifty house points. Others asked if Edward actually did threaten Snape with a spear, and some of the kids sitting near Harry claimed the air around Edward seemed to teem with his hate.

"You know, I don't think anyone hates Professor Snape as much as Edward does," Ron muttered to Harry as he sat down. "First the whole scene in class destroys any option of a friendly relationship between them, and now he's got detention with Professor Snape for a week. Not the best way to start off a school year."

The teacher for this class, Professor Trelawney, greeted them and started talking about interpreting their dreams.

"Start reading what Imago has to say on Dream Interpretation in the introduction of _The Dream Oracle._ Then divide into pairs and interpret your most recent dreams," she said before settling in an armchair.

Edward glared at the book, finding no point in this class either. History of Magic was boring, so he didn't pay attention anyway. But Potions and Divination went against the laws of science. There was no way to interpret the future and there was no way that you could use random solids to form a liquid. Why could no one here seem to understand that?

"Are you having a problem dear?" Professor Trelawney asked Edward about halfway through the period, acting like she didn't feel the waves of anger clearly coming off him. It immediately caught everyone's attentions due to the fact it was Edward she was talking too.

Edward glared at her and said simply, "How does this go in line with the laws of science? First that idiot Potions master expects us to make a bunch of solids into a liquid which, unless it's water or some other substance that's already a liquid, is impossible. Now you're saying it's possible to predict the future from interpreting dreams?"

Professor Trelawney stared at him for a moment, asking, "You're that new addition, aren't you? I can tell already, you've already had a horrible past. You father, your mother, and even your brother doesn't exist the way he once does."

"Why does it matter to you?" Edward growled. From the silent relief at the other side of the classroom, it was apparent everyone was glad Edward hadn't gone off like there was a fuse in the back of his forehead.

Professor Trelawney continued. "Would you like me to interpret one of your dreams?"

"No. I don't see how any of them could correspond to the future when they're all about the past. Besides, you still haven't answered my question." Edward glared at her. "How is it scientifically possible to predict the future?"

"Oh, you're one that relies on the ways of science rather than belief. I can see that now," Professor Trelawney said. Edward stared like she was crazy.

Everyone was glad when the bell rang. They hadn't realized the confrontation had taken so long, but the kids did feel better about getting closer to Edward afterward, because they were walking alongside him and talking.

"Why do you take so much faith in science?" Ron asked Edward as they headed for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

Edward said, "I've lived by the laws of science for a long time. Coming here," he just shook his head.

Ron looked ready to persist, but Harry grabbed Ron's shoulder and shook his head. Edward nodded silent thanks, heading for the darkest corner of the classroom when they arrived. He sat with other kids around him, but didn't pay any attention to them.

No one would expect how the period would end. Not even Professor Trelawney.

**/AN**

**Next up: Defense Against the Dark Arts. With Edward in such a bad mood already, how will DADA end? And no, Edward shouldn't expect Potions to be possible because Snape refused to give him a catch-up course. I wonder why that is…**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	7. Chapter 7

**/AN**

**Last chapter for now. Hope you enjoyed reading Edward's first day in Hogwarts.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!  
AN/**

Professor Umbridge was sitting at the desk, watching the students for Defense Against the Dark Arts come in. When everyone had sat down, Professor Umbridge said, "Good afternoon."

A few mutters were heard in reply. "Now, that won't do. Please, reply 'Good Afternoon, Professor Umbridge.' Let's try again now. Good afternoon, class."

Everyone except Edward called out, "Good Afternoon, Professor Umbridge." Professor Umbridge didn't seem to notice Edward didn't join in, nor the fact that he stared at her in disgust before going back to what happened in Potions.

"That's better. Now, wands away and quills out," she instructed.

Dismay settled in the room when Professor Umbridge said this, but everyone did as they were told.

"Write down these Course Aims," she instructed, flicking her wand. Writing appeared on the blackboard, which went as follows:

_Course Aims:_

_1. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

_2. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

_3. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

The sound of writing filled the room. When in quieted, Professor Umbridge asked, "Has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

Edward pulled out the book without saying anything. He glanced through it after he received it. All he had to say was that this Slinkhard guy was a complete nutter.

There was barely any response from the question. "I think we need to try that again. When I ask you something, respond by saying either 'Yes, Professor Umbridge' or 'No, Professor Umbridge.' So, has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

The sound of kids saying, "Yes, Professor Umbridge" was clear.

"Good. Turn to page five and start reading Chapter One, 'Basics for Beginners.' There won't be any need to talk," Professor Umbridge stated. With that, she sat down.

Edward got through half of the first sentence before his mind started wandering. The book was that dull. If it weren't for the fact there were other kids around him, he probably would've divulged in looking over the rest of his alchemy notes.

Edward noticed that, a few seats away, Hermione was sitting there with her unopened copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_. From what Harry and Ron told him last night, this was unusual behavior for Hermione. She was sitting there with her hand in the air, staring at Professor Umbridge.

Finally, Professor Umbridge asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Yes. I was wondering about your course aims," Hermione stated.

Professor Umbridge looked at her. "And who would you happen to be?"

"Hermione Granger," she replied.

"Well, Miss Granger, I should think the course aims are clear if you've read them," Professor Umbridge said in a voice that leaked of determined sweetness. Edward bet she would love nothing more than to strangle someone.

Hermione replied, "I've read them, but there's nothing written in there about using defensive spells."

"Using them?" Professor Umbridge laughed. "Why would there ever be a situation in my classroom where you'd need to use them?"

Ron asked, "We're not going to be using magic?" From the sound of it, this came as a big shock to the students.

"If you wish to speak in my class, you'll raise your hand Mr.?" Professor Umbridge stated.

"Weasley," Ron replied, his hand shooting into the air.

Professor Umbridge didn't reply, but rather turned her back. Harry and Hermione's hands shot into the air as well. Edward was watching the whole thing in slight amusement, wondering what the big deal was about. From the sound of things, she'd be gone in a year anyway.

"You wanted to ask something else Miss Granger?" Professor Umbridge asked after a moment of staring at Harry.

"Yes. Isn't the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts to practice defensive spells?" Hermione asked.

Professor Umbridge replied in her sickly sweet voice, "Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert?"

"No, but –"

"Well, I'm afraid that you don't get to decide what the point of any class is. Wizards much more qualified than you have set up our new program of study. You'll be learning defensive spells in a secure and risk-free way –"

"What use is that?" asked Harry loudly, cutting her off. "If we are going to get attacked by someone using the Dark—"

"Hand, Mr. Potter," Professor Umbridge cut across him.

Harry's fist shot into the air, just to be ignored by Professor Umbridge. Now, there were several other kids who had their hands up also.

The discussion went on for a while. People trying to tell her that they weren't going to be safe if they were going to be attacked in real life. As Professor Umbridge trilled to kids about hands and ignoring them when they did raise them, Edward was laughing a little bit. The whole thing seemed to be a mess.

It got to the point where it was theory vs. real use.

"What good is theory in the real world?" Harry asked, his fist in the air for the umpteenth time that hour.

"This is school, not the real world," Professor Umbridge replied.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

"There's nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?" Harry retorted.

Professor Umbridge asked calmly, "Who would want to attack children like you?"

"Let's think for a moment," Harry replied, mocking a thoughtful look. "Oh, there's _Lord Voldemort_."

The class jumped at the name, and one of the kids even slid off his chair at the mention of the name.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," Professor Umbridge said calmly. Some of the kids snickered. From Edward's skirmish with Professor Snape earlier that day, it was a safe bet to say there probably weren't that many points for Gryffindor to be taken away. "Now, let me make some things clear," Professor Umbridge continued. "You have been told a certain Dark wizard has come back from the dead – "

"He wasn't dead!" Harry shouted.

Professor Umbridge said, "Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself. As I was saying, you've been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned. _This is a lie_."

Edward beat Harry. He shouted, "IF IT IS, THEN WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?"

"Hand," Professor Umbridge said. "Mr?"

"Elric. Edward Elric," Edward growled, standing with his hands on the table. He raised one into the air, but when Professor Umbridge ignored him, he asked, "If that idiot hasn't returned, then why was I basically thrown in this sorry excuse for a mental facility?" There were a few sniggers to Edward referring to Lord Voldemort, the greatest dark wizard of all time, as 'that idiot'.

Granted, Edward had spent two weeks here prior to term. That didn't help him believe the things that were said and done in his last two classes. The kids around Edward inched away nervously, obviously fearing for their lives.

"Ah, yes," Professor Umbridge said calmly. "Edward Elric. The one that managed to stay under the Ministry's radar for so long with your little Amestrian family. Tell me, how far has Amestris fallen since the Ministry let them take matters into their own hands?"

"Probably better than you would've been able to do," Edward replied. He had a wicked sort of grin on his face like he was hiding something, but his muscles were tensed. One more wrong word would probably send him across the room with another spear.

Professor Umbridge didn't seem to take the underlying threat seriously. "I heard about your little skirmish in Potions earlier today. I must say, if your parents can't keep you under control to not threaten a teacher, you're sorely misguided."

Edward's hate only seemed to increase. By now, the kids that were sitting near him had retreated farther back, and the kids sitting between him and Professor Umbridge got out of the way, fearing to be in his line of fire. If there was one thing Potions taught the students, it was: Do not mess with Edward. He will kill you. (**/AN Ok, slight exaggeration, but who in Hogwarts knows that? AN/**) "The headmaster said I was one of the two that could defeat Lord What's-his-name," Edward said calmly. "If he isn't even alive, and if he isn't coming after me, then why am I even here?"

The whole class had fallen silent. They may finally get the answer as to what happened that night when Harry's parents were killed. Professor Umbridge merely replied, "There's no way we'll know that for sure. Everyone who was alive then to know what happened have died."

Edward tensed, before some sort of revelation dawned on his face. He muttered under his breath, collapsing into the chair, with his head on the desk.

"Excuse me?" Professor Umbridge asked sweetly.

Edward kept muttering, but he yelled, "THAT DAMNED BASTARD!" before grabbing his stuff and storming out of the room.

Everyone stared in shock. Professor Umbridge shouted after him, "You'll have two weeks' worth of detentions! And another twenty points from Gryffindor!" but no one knew if Edward had heard. In a last ditch effort to gain control of the class, she said, "I repeat. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named has not returned."

"Yes he has," Harry repeated again.

"And you can join your little pal in detention, Potter," Professor Umbridge replied smoothly. The bell rang and everyone hauled ass out of there. Professor Umbridge called, "Mr. Potter. Would you take this is Professor McGonagall, please?"

"Sure," Harry replied, grabbing the slip that explained what happened in class and how Edward and Harry both got detention.

No one saw Edward at dinner, but someone said they saw him heading for the Owlrey. When Harry and Ron returned from dinner and went up to their dorm, Edward was already asleep.

**/AN**

**I had been planning Potions and DADA out for so long. I'm so glad of how it came out. How did you guys like it? **

**And yes, I did follow the book to an extent, but that was for the sake of keeping everything moving in the right direction.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	8. Chapter 8

**/AN**

**Double chapter feature! Yes, I enjoy writing this story and love the ideas I get for it…I DON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOTHING!**

**AN/**

The next day was met with the owls soaring into the Great Hall. Edward looked up for any sign of Sig. The previous day after he left Defense Against the Dark Arts he made his way straight up to the Owlrey. He had Sig give Alphonse a message, which simply said: _If you see Hohenheim, sock him for me_.

Edward saw not one, but two owls flying for him. One of them was Sig; the other one looked to be a professional transport owl. In the latter owl's mouth was a red envelope. Sig was carrying a rather small white envelope.

Sig landed and gave Edward his note, but the second owl simply dropped the red envelope from his mouth and flew off. Edward caught the envelope, looking at it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared out of nowhere as Edward was about to open it. Before he could to more than slide his finger under it, though, Ron said, "You don't want to open that here." From the pallid look on his face, he had gotten one of these before.

"How could an envelope be bad?" Edward asked, flicking it in his fingers.

"That's a Howler," Hermione said. "I would suggest getting out of here before it goes off on its own."

Ron explained, "If you don't open it fast enough, it'll read off what's written inside on its own. I got one three years ago from my mum. It was horrid."

"Hey, take a look at that, a Gryffindor's got a Howler!" a pale-faced, blonde-haired Slytherin called out. There were a group of Slytherins surrounding him, including the red-headed first year Bermuda. She smirked at him. Edward started when he saw her eyes change color for a moment.

"Um, Edward, get that out of here," Hermione said, becoming as pale as the Slytherin that just called everyone's attention to Edward. She was staring at the Howler, still unopened in Edward's hand.

Edward looked at it and realized it was smoking. He had totally forgotten he was holding it from the fact he could swear Bermuda's eye color had changed.

Ron jumped at the note and threw it across the room before it could burst.

Ron had perfect timing. By the time it was on the other side of the room, it had not only evoked even the teacher's attention, but had also flung itself upright and opened.

"FULLMETAL! I TOLD YOU NOT TO GET INTO ANY TROUBLE!" Roy Mustang's voice emitted from the envelope.

"Damn," Edward muttered. He hid under the table and clapped his hands together. While the envelope was yelling about how he was stuck with paperwork over Edward's screw-ups from the day before, he placed his palms on the ground.

The blue lightning that followed didn't drown out the envelope, but it was enough to distract the kids from what it was saying for a moment. When the light dulled and they could see clearly again, the envelope was shot through with a stone spike.

Edward sat down, sighing in relief. Mustang was the last thing he needed at that moment. He'd have to remember to send a very mean owl with a very colorful message to Mustang about using a Howler later. And how would getting detention land Mustang with paperwork?

"Couldn't handle it, could you?" the Slytherin taunted Edward from nearby.

Ron hissed, "That's Draco Malfoy."

"Just from the sounds of it, I'm not surprised he's in Slytherin," Edward muttered, staring right at Bermuda.

She was staring back, not breaking his gaze.

Edward glared at her, saying with his eyes, _I know who you are._

_And what're you going to do about it, pipsqueak?_ Her eyes replied. She left the Great Hall while Edward was busy trying to decide the best way to get back at her for calling him pipsqueak.

"We'd better get to class," Hermione interrupted his thoughts.

Edward picked up Alphonse's unopened message and slid it into his backpack. Somewhere in the confrontation with the Howler, Sig had left.

When they got to Charms, Professor Flitwick spent nearly the whole time talking about O.W.L.s, and had them practice the Summoning Charm some more. For Edward, this wasn't any problem, since he had practiced it just two days ago.

"For someone who's first year it is, you're unusually well practiced in this," Hermione said as Edward caught a pillow.

Edward shrugged. "This was one of the last things Professor Flitwick taught me before term officially started. It's not very new anymore. I've had plenty of time to try practicing it."

Transfiguration was a whole other matter entirely. From what Professor McGonagall said about Edward not having to take classes on Transfiguration before the school year started, it sounded like it was an awful lot like alchemy, which was the only reason Edward was looking forward to it.

Was. By the time they got to the actual lesson, Edward realized it wasn't anything like alchemy. Where alchemy followed Equivalent Exchange, Transfiguration didn't appear to do so. They were supposed to be trying to make snails disappear. So far, the only thing Edward had managed was changing the snail's circular shell into a conical one, with the added effect of the blue lightning that caught everyone's attention.

Once Professor McGonagall saw what happened, she said, "Elric, you'll see me after class."

So Edward was left standing in the classroom looking at his still un-vanquished snail when Professor McGonagall walked up. "From what you did in Ollivanders, it seemed that you should be perfectly capable of doing something like this."

"That was alchemy I was using, just like it was alchemy I was using on the snail's shell," Edward answered. "It's got nothing to do with making stuff disappear or reappear; it follows the fundamental laws of science. From my guess, the only reason I can use my wand as an alchemy tool is because of the chimera's claw."

"And why would that be?"

"Chimeras are created by combining two unlike creatures. In other words, through alchemy. Something about the chimera this claw came from must've kept hold of its alchemy source and I'm subconsciously using that as a transmutation circle and releasing the energy through it," Edward explained. His nighttime ramblings about this very subject led him to this conclusion. "Trying to do anything that seems similar to it appears to cause me to activate the transmutation circle and use alchemy instead."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "I can tell you didn't become a state alchemist for nothing, but I'm going to have to require you to spend some time on trying to use Transfiguration instead of alchemy. If you have any questions on what needs to be done, I'm here to help you." Professor McGonagall went back to her desk, a clear sign to Edward he was able to leave.

Edward went down to lunch for the first time since term started, still wondering about his wand and how to use it for Transfiguration instead of alchemy. He sat down and noticed that only Hermione was there. "Where's Harry and Ron?" he asked.

"In the library," Hermione answered. After a moment's hesitation, Hermione asked, "What did you manage to do to that snail in Transfiguration? After I saw you change the shape of its shell, I tried doing it myself but I couldn't get anything."

Edward shrugged. "You managed to make the snail disappear; I only managed in changing the shape of its shell. Why does that make you interested?"

"Because, I've never read anything about that in Transfiguration books," Hermione stated.

"You may not believe me, but it was alchemy," Edward said.

Hermione said, "Stop pulling my leg. Alchemy doesn't work here."

"For you maybe," Edward muttered, pulling out his wand again. "But somehow, I can use my wand as a transmutation circle."

"What did Ollivander say was the core?" Hermione asked.

"Chimera Claw," Edward answered.

Hermione raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I told you that you may not believe me."

They finished lunch in silence before heading down to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Sitting next to a cabin was a table full of twigs, with a rather old looking female standing behind them.

"Oh, I wonder where Hagrid is," Hermione said. "That's Professor Grubby-Plank," she told Edward. They joined the growing crowd at the table, which included both Slytherins and Gryffindors.

Once the lesson started and one of the Slytherins shrieked, the twigs jumped upwards. Edward didn't like the looks of them, trying to ignore the fact that these were moving pieces of wood.

"Keep your voices down," Professor Grubby-Plank snapped. "Can anyone tell me what these are? Miss Granger?"

"These are Bowtruckles," Hermione answered. "They're tree-guardians, normally living in wand-trees."

"Excellent, take five points for Gryffindor," Professor Grubby-Plank said. "Yes, these are Bowtruckles, and, as Miss Granger said, they normally live in wand-trees. Can anyone tell me what they eat? Miss Granger?"

"Wood lice, but they'll eat faerie eggs if they can get them," Hermione answered promptly.

"Take another five points," Professor Grubby-Plank said. "They don't look dangerous, but they will gouge out your eyes if you upset them. Now, I want all of you to take a Bowtruckle and some wood lice and give me a sketch of the one you've taken by the end of class with the body parts labeled. No more than three to a group."

Edward joined Harry, Ron and Hermione despite Professor Grubby-Plank only saying three to a group.

Malfoy managed to prompt Harry at one point, which nearly ended up breaking the bowtrukle. Instead, the Bowtruckle scratched Harry and disappeared into the Forbidden Forest.

Then it was onto Herbology. In front of one of the greenhouses where a bunch of Gryffindors and Ravenclaws were leaving, a blonde-haired Ravenclaw ran up to Harry and said, "I believe that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is back, and that you fought him and escaped…"

It seemed like an awkward situation, which Edward was glad he wasn't a part of. He went to the greenhouse the fifth years would be in, surprised when a Hufflepuff walked up to Harry and told him, "I also believe you. My family has always stood by Dumbledore, and I will also."

Edward was starting to get confused about the whole situation. Was Voldemort really back or not? Either way, it's not something he could worry about right now.

Professor Sprout started the lesson talking about O.W.L.s like every other teacher. Edward was starting to get tired hearing about them. By the end of the period came, Edward was glad to leave.

"Edward, you'd better not forget you've got detention with Professor Umbridge at five with Harry," Hermione told him as they entered the castle.

Edward was suddenly left not feeling much of anything outside of despair. He had totally forgotten, and he may not have the chance to eat. So he went into the Great Hall and downed everything he could before joining Harry to head for detention.

If it was anything like detentions from Resembool, he would not enjoy it.

**/AN**

**Filler chapter. Sorry, but I needed something to bridge the gap between the first day of school and detention the next evening, so this is how it worked out. And if you haven't figured out who Bermuda is yet, go read Fullmetal Alchemist again you idiot. 3 And yes, I enjoyed writing the scene with Mustang's Howler. I got it from a conversation with another Deviant on DeviantART.**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	9. Chapter 9

**/AN**

**How will detention go? Only one way to find out.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! I SWEAR!  
AN/**

Harry knocked on the door to Umbridge's office. She told them to enter and they did.

Edward didn't know about Harry, but being friends with Winry, he was able to handle ample amounts of pink. This wasn't ample. This was overboard. The whole room was pink. Add to the fact that there were vases and doilies and a kitten on every plate hanging from the wall, Edward was glad he didn't run from the classroom at that moment.

"Hello, boys," Professor Umbridge said from the center of the room. Edward's attention turned to her. Her clothes made her practically invisible with the texture of the table behind her.

"Um, Professor," Harry hesitated.

"Yes?" Professor Umbridge asked, the sickly sweetness leaking from her tone.

Harry asked, "I was…wondering…if…I could move…Friday's detention…to a different…day…so I could be at…the Keeper's…tryouts…"

Edward knew it was a lost cause before Harry spoke, so it came to no surprise when Professor Umbridge told him, "Of course not. Detentions are to punish the student who gets them. They cannot be moved to make it more convenient."

They sat there for a few minutes staring at Harry, who just dropped his bag next to one of the chairs before sitting down. Edward joined him a moment later. Professor Umbridge was looking at Edward like she wanted him to ask her something also so she could deny it.

"There, it appears your temper is getting under control," Professor Umbridge said to Harry. "You boys will be doing lines for me tonight. No, Mr. Potter, not with your quill."

Harry was already reaching for his bag. He returned to his original position once Professor Umbridge told him not to use his quill.

"Both of you will be using special ones of mine." She pulled out two quills and handed one to each boy.

"Mr. Potter, you will write _I must not tell lies_, Mr. Elric, you will write _I won't leave in the middle of class_. You may begin," Professor Umbridge said, sitting down behind her desk.

Edward pointed out, "We don't have any ink." He normally would've ignored this fact if he had bothered to bring a pen with him, but, as it was, he left his normal tools in the boy's dormitory.

"Oh, you won't need ink," Professor Umbridge said as she started going through papers.

Edward turned to the paper, wondering what that meant and started writing. From the little agonizing sounds that Harry was giving, he was having some kind of result. Edward, on the other hand, not so much.

"Professor," Edward said, "Are you sure you don't mean to give us any ink?"

Harry stared at Edward, who he knew was writing, but there wasn't any blood on his paper. Edward was also staring at the paper, where he had tried writing his lines a few times, but nothing happened.

"I'm quite sure," Professor Umbridge said without looking at him.

Harry turned back to his own lines, but his posture told Edward that he'd ask about this later.

Edward continued, but still nothing appeared on the paper.

Professor Umbridge stood up after a little while and asked, "Why have you not written anything, Mr. Elric?"

"I have," Edward retorted, defending the lack of sentences on his paper. "It's just not showing because I don't have any ink."

"You shouldn't need any ink," Professor Umbridge said coolly.

Edward raised an eyebrow, saying, "Then why can I do this"—he wrote the sentence on the paper –"With nothing happening?"

Professor Umbridge appeared to be as baffled as Edward. "Mr. Potter," she said sweetly. "Use this quill instead."

Harry grudgingly took the quill, but whatever it was supposed to be doing must've been doing it correctly, because there were still words appearing on Harry's hand.

Professor Umbridge wasn't the only one that was confused, but if Edward's guess was correct, he'd have to play his cards carefully to avoid revealing his arm.

She turned back to Edward and snapped, "Show me your arm, little Amestrian."

"WHO YOU CALLING PINT-SIZED!" Edward shouted, not moving to reveal his automail.

"Show it," Professor Umbridge ordered, but Edward didn't move to take off his cloak. "I'm warning you, or do you want to get more detentions?"

"I've gone through a lot worse, trust me," Edward growled.

Professor Umbridge waved her wand, and Edward's right glove flew off his hand, the glint of light on metal giving him away instantly.

The crashing of Harry's chair reminded them that he was there. "You've…You've got a metal…a metal hand," Harry stuttered, staring at his hand.

Edward didn't reply, but instead tried jumping Professor Umbridge for his glove. She retaliated and backhanded him, but he managed to land a solid kick to her chin as he went flying backwards.

The sound of her chin breaking from the force of Edward's left leg was apparent. She fell backwards, unconscious.

Edward stormed from the room, yelling, "I've had it! I can't take this place anymore!"

While he may not have had a pen in his bag, he did think to start taking his red jacket everywhere with him. He left his Hogwarts clothes in the D.A.D.A classroom, wearing his old clothes as he stormed through the hallways.

Everyone must've been on their way back to the dormitories from dinner, because the hallways were packed with kids. They all stopped to stare at Edward and his attire, though.

"Edward," Hermione said as he passed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving," he growled. "I've had it with this place. I'm going back to Amestris."

"Now, why would you want to do that?" someone from behind him asked.

Edward spun around, trying to hit the mystery man, who was none other than Hohenheim of Light. How long he had been standing there was anyone's guess, but Edward's speed outweighed Hohenheim's ability to comprehend what was happening and move out of the way in time, and got hit in the jaw as a result.

"I've had a really bad evening," he growled at Hohenheim. "Why the hell did you have to show up here?"

"Because I asked him too," Dumbledore said, walking down the hallway.

Hohenheim moved his jaw a little bit, trying to see how badly it was broken, if broken at all.

"I must say," Dumbledore told Edward, "You really did a number on Professor Umbridge."

"If she had just minded her own damned business," Edward started, clenching his hand into another fist.

"Edward, why don't you come to my office for the moment? We can come to an agreement," Dumbledore said.

Edward didn't even pause. "No. I'm going back to Amestris. I don't need magic while I've got alchemy to rely on."

"You'd be surprised how much magic helps those who even use alchemy," Hohenheim told Edward.

Edward growled, "Can it. I don't want to hear it."

"Edward, go with them," Hermione advised him. Edward glared at her, and Hermione persisted. "They may answer some questions you have about this place. I know you have them, don't pretend like you don't."

"Fine," Edward grumbled. The trio left, Hermione emitting a little gasp when she saw the back of Edward's jacket.

"What? What is it?" Ron asked her, but Hermione was already gone, no doubt heading for the library. Ron ran after her.

**/AN**

**And done! lol I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	10. Omake 1

**/AN**

**Sorry this took such a long time. I've been having a problem of writers block and exactly how to deal with Edward. But, to make it up to you all, here are some omakes that hopefully you'll enjoy!**

**AN/**

As the Elrics passed the elder that was sitting on the bench, Edward getting annoyed at all the chatter, Edward felt someone grab him, and there was a pop.

"Brother!" Alphonse shouted. "Edward!"

The two looked at Dumbledore who was holding the remains of a popped balloon. The awkward silence that ensued was deafening, up until everyone there cried "Happy Birthday!"

"It's not my birthday!" Edward shouted, turning in a huff and going the rest of the way to Winry's house.

xxx

The next morning came way to fast for Edward. He was lying in his four-poster bed when something poked him. Edward groaned, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep. It was probably Winry, trying to wake him up.

"Sir," a voice said. The prodding came again. The voice wasn't Winry's, though.

Edward turned and looked at the person who was prodding him. "Let me go back to sleep!"

"Augh!" Dobby cried as he got sent flying. Edward shot up and realized that in the process of trying to stay asleep, he accidentally hit Dobby with his automail arm.

xxx

"Aha!" Ollivander came back with a box that was covered in dust. So much dust, in fact, it was impossible to tell the color of the box. "Six and a half inches, conifer, chimera's claw."

Edward took it and waved it a small swish in the direction of a vacant chair. The familiar blue lightning of one of Edward's transmutations shot out of the wand and made the chair explode.

Ollivander snatched the wand back, muttering to himself. "That was my last wand," he said regretfully. "Very curious indeed."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Edward cried. He was looking through the rubble of the chair and found what appeared to be the remains of dynamite.

The maniacal laughter of a certain shapeshifting Homunculus could be heard as he ran out of Diagon Alley.

"Dammit, ENVY!" Edward screamed, chasing him into London and beyond.

xxx

Edward looked down, realizing that he was still wearing the watch that marked him as a state alchemist. "What about it?"

Suddenly it flung out of Edward's pocket and hit Professor McGonagall in the head.

Edward broke down laughing.

xxx

Edward looked down, realizing that he was still wearing the watch that marked him as a state alchemist. "What about it?"

Suddenly it flung out of Edward's pocket and went right past Professor McGonagall.

"Ow, my eye!" one of the other visitors to Diagon Alley cried out.

xxx

Edward looked down, realizing that he was still wearing the watch that marked him as a state alchemist. "What about it?"

Suddenly it flung out of Edward's pocket and crashed through the window of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The scream of one Draco Malfoy could be heard from inside as the watch hit him in his crotch.

Outside, Edward was failing horribly to hold off his laughter.

xxx

"You know," he muttered, chewing on the steak-and-kidney pie. "You really need a name." He thought for a moment, before scratching its head, thinking about different names. "Scar? Probably not. Leo?" Edward shook his head as Dobby appeared. "I know!" Edward snapped his fingers. "I'll name you Al."

"Mew?" a gray kitten with a red spot on its left shoulder jumped onto the table, purring. *

Edward stared at the cat, wondering how it got there. He turned back to the owl and shook his head, saying, "Then I guess you'll be Sig. Yea, that sounds good."

xxx

"Like so," Professor Flitwick stated. "_Accio Candle!_"

A candle sitting on the nearby table flew threw the air and landed in Professor Flitwick's hand. Edward recognized the spell as the one Professor McGonagall used to look at his watch when they were in Diagon Alley.

"Now you try."

Edward looked for an object in the room, his eyes coming to rest on a pillow. He paused, trying to do what Professor Flitwick instructed, and said, "_Accio Pillow!_"

"Whoa!" Edward had to dive out of the way as Professor Flitwick was sent flying at him.

"Oops. Sorry Professor," Edward said, smiling as Professor Flitwick landed on the floor.

xxx

"Renal, Bermuda," Professor McGonagall called out. A small red-head with fly-away hair walked up and sat down, the hat going on her head.

It seemed to stretch into years. Everyone sat there for the longest time, saying nothing. They simply watched Bermuda and the hat. It took so long some people started laughing and wondering if the hat was having a problem.

As the laughter grew in intensity, the Sorting Hat finally shouted, "You think you can fool me?"

"Well, since that didn't appear to work," Bermuda said. She stood up and ran out of the Great Hall, hat still on her head, as red lightning ran the length of her body and she turned into the familiar Homunculus. On his way out, he called, "See you later, Chibi-kun!"

"WHO'RE CALLING SO SMALL HE CAN'T KEEP THAT HAT ON HIS HEAD!" Edward cried, running out after him.

The Sorting Hat asked, "Where are you taking me?"

Everyone else in the hall watched in stunned silence before all hell broke loose.

xxx

Fifteen minutes…thirty minutes…forty-five…an hour…time ticked away and Edward still hadn't done anything except try to use science to figure out how it was possible to use things like 'wolfsbane' and other random plants and roots – clearly solids – to create a liquid potion.

"Are we having some trouble here?" Professor Snape asked as he swept by and saw Edward still hadn't done more than managed to rip some root to shreds trying to solve the answer to his problem.

Edward looked up at him. "Well. If you could answer something, that'd be nice."

Professor Snape glared at him. "And what would that be?"

Suppressing a smirk, Edward asked, "How do these items create a liquid? It goes against all laws of Equivalent Exchange and science."

Suddenly, a ticking noise could be heard and everyone fell silent, looking around for the source of the mysterious ticking noise.

"Kinda catchy…" Snape muttered, before singing, "Snape, Snape, Severus Snape."

People started breaking out in giggles, even more so when Dumbledore showed up out of nowhere going "DUMBLEDORE!" The riot of laughing increased when Ron, Harry, and Hermione joined in.

They kept doing that for the rest of the period, and as Edward left he grinned at himself as he clapped his hands together and changed the source of the mysterious ticking noise back into a metal stool.

xxx

Professor Trelawney stared at him for a moment, asking, "You're that new addition, aren't you? I can tell already, you've already had a horrible past. You father, your mother, and even your brother doesn't exist the way he once does."

As if mocking Professor Trelawney, the ghost of Trisha Elric suddenly appeared, the kitty that looked like Alphonse jumped onto the table, and Hohenheim showed up out of nowhere.

"Where'd you guys come from?" Edward asked.

"We've always been here," Trisha replied.

No one would see Professor Trelawney for a long time after that.

xxx

"Let's think for a moment," Harry replied, mocking a thoughtful look. "Oh, there's _Lord Voldemort_."

The class jumped at the name, and one of the kids even slid off his chair at the mention of the name.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Mr. Potter," Professor Umbridge said calmly. Some of the kids snickered. From Edward's skirmish with Professor Snape earlier that day, it was a safe bet to say there probably weren't that many points for Gryffindor to be taken away. "Now, let me make some things clear," Professor Umbridge continued. "You have been told a certain Dark wizard has come back from the dead – "

"He wasn't dead!" Harry shouted.

Professor Umbridge said, "Mr.-Potter-you-have-already-lost-your-House-ten-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself. As I was saying, you've been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned. _This is a lie_."

Edward beat Harry. He shouted, "IF IT IS, THEN WHY THE HELL AM I HERE?"

"Hand," Professor Umbridge said. "Mr?"

"Elric. Edward Elric," Edward growled, standing with his hands on the table. He raised one into the air, but when Professor Umbridge ignored him, he asked, "If that idiot hasn't returned, then why was I basically thrown in this sorry excuse for a mental facility?"

"A what?" Professor Umbridge asked.

Edward rolled his eyes, explaining, "A place for raving lunatics who seem to think all this bullshit about magic is real!"

"Mr. Elric, I will not have that kind of talk in my class. Now tell me, what proof do you have that none of this is real and your pathetic excuse for science is?"

Wordlessly, Edward clapped his hands together and placed them on the ground. Professor Umbridge watched a stone spike go right through her hat. "If you don't want anything worse, I would suggest not getting on my nerves," Edward growled.

Professor Umbridge ran screaming from the room, the second lunatic that day that had faced Edward's wrath.

xxx

"Ah, yes," Professor Umbridge said calmly. "Edward Elric. The one that managed to stay under the Ministry's radar for so long with your little Amestrian family. Tell me, how far has Amestris fallen since the Ministry let them take matters into their own hands?"

"Probably better than you would've been able to do," Edward replied. "There is the fact that the whole military is under the control of sadistic Homunculi, but other than that everything's just peachy."

"Way to spill that secret in front of everyone, Chibi-kun," someone above them said. They looked up and found Envy hanging by his feet from the chandelier.

"What are you doing up there, miss…?" Professor Umbridge asked him at the same time Edward ranted about his size.

Envy growled. He shouted, "I'm not a ****ing chick! Why can't people seem to get that into their heads?"

"Maybe it's because you dress like one," Edward pointed out, smirking.

Envy dropped to the ground and changed into an exact look alike of Professor Umbridge. "Oh, and now I'm so much better," he said sarcastically, before changing into Professor Dumbledore. "Now, how would you like to pay? A spike through the stomach or a bullet hole through your head?"

"You're giving her a choice?" Edward asked.

Envy shrugged, saying, "This is by my own choice."

Professor Umbridge ran screaming about crazy people, and everyone left behind was cracking up.

xxx

Edward saw not one, but two owls flying for him. One of them was Sig; the other one looked to be a professional transport owl. In the latter owl's mouth was a red envelope. Sig was carrying a rather small white envelope.

Sig landed and gave Edward his note, but the second owl simply dropped the red envelope from his mouth and flew off. Edward caught the envelope, looking at it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared out of nowhere as Edward was about to open it. Before he could to more than slide his finger under it, though, Ron said, "You don't want to open that here." From the pallid look on his face, he had gotten one of these before.

"How could an envelope be bad?" Edward asked, flicking it in his fingers.

"That's a Howler," Hermione said. "I would suggest getting out of here before it goes off on its own."

Ron explained, "If you don't open it fast enough, it'll read off what's written inside on its own. I got one three years ago from my mum. It was horrid."

"Hey, take a look at that, a Gryffindor's got a Howler!" a pale-faced, blonde-haired Slytherin called out. There were a group of Slytherins surrounding him, including the red-headed first year Bermuda. She smirked at him. Edward started when he saw her eyes change color for a moment.

"Um, Edward, get that out of here," Hermione said, becoming as pale as the Slytherin that just called everyone's attention to Edward. She was staring at the Howler, still unopened in Edward's hand.

Edward looked at it and realized it was smoking. He had totally forgotten he was holding it from the fact he could swear Bermuda's eye color had changed.

Ron jumped at the note and threw it across the room before it could burst.

Ron had perfect timing. By the time it was on the other side of the room, it had not only evoked even the teacher's attention, but had also flung itself upright and opened.

"I love you! You love me! We're all a big, happy family~"

Everyone ran screaming from the room as the Howler started singing that stupid song.

xxx

Edward saw not one, but two owls flying for him. One of them was Sig; the other one looked to be a professional transport owl. In the latter owl's mouth was a red envelope. Sig was carrying a rather small white envelope.

Sig landed and gave Edward his note, but the second owl simply dropped the red envelope from his mouth and flew off. Edward caught the envelope, looking at it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione appeared out of nowhere as Edward was about to open it. Before he could to more than slide his finger under it, though, Ron said, "You don't want to open that here." From the pallid look on his face, he had gotten one of these before.

"How could an envelope be bad?" Edward asked, flicking it in his fingers.

"That's a Howler," Hermione said. "I would suggest getting out of here before it goes off on its own."

Ron explained, "If you don't open it fast enough, it'll read off what's written inside on its own. I got one three years ago from my mum. It was horrid."

"Hey, take a look at that, a Gryffindor's got a Howler!" a pale-faced, blonde-haired Slytherin called out. There were a group of Slytherins surrounding him, including the red-headed first year Bermuda. She smirked at him. Edward started when he saw her eyes change color for a moment.

"Um, Edward, get that out of here," Hermione said, becoming as pale as the Slytherin that just called everyone's attention to Edward. She was staring at the Howler, still unopened in Edward's hand.

Edward looked at it and realized it was smoking. He had totally forgotten he was holding it from the fact he could swear Bermuda's eye color had changed.

Ron jumped at the note and threw it across the room before it could burst.

Ron had perfect timing. By the time it was on the other side of the room, it had not only evoked even the teacher's attention, but had also flung itself upright and opened.

"It's a small world, after all!"

Everyone ran screaming a second time. Mustang really wanted Edward to pay for what happened the previous day, sadly he was making everyone else's eardrums burn at the same time.

xxx

Professor Umbridge wasn't the only one that was confused, but if Edward's guess was correct, he'd have to play his cards carefully to avoid revealing his arm.

She turned back to Edward and snapped, "Show me your arm, little Amestrian."

"WHO YOU CALLING PINT-SIZED!" Edward shouted, not moving to reveal his automail.

"Show it," Professor Umbridge ordered, but Edward didn't move to take off his cloak. "I'm warning you, or do you want to get more detentions?"

"I've gone through a lot worse, trust me," Edward growled.

"Oh, like what?" Professor Umbridge asked.

Edward retorted, "You really want me to name them all?"

"Is that just to make it sound like you've had a horrible time?"

"Well, considering how many times I've come close to death, I would say it counts up to more than you can imagine. Even I don't remember them all."

"Prove it," Professor Umbridge challenged him.

Edward shrugged. "You're funeral," he replied, and went into this extremely long list of times that were worse. "Oh, there was _another_ time Winry nearly killed me with one of her wrenches, I nearly died fighting a suit of armor and Envy at the same time, let's not forget Kimblee nearly killed me…You really don't want to know how many times Scar's gone after me...There was the Liore incident, but that was probably one of the few times I was in the least amount of danger…You wouldn't believe the amount of chimeras I had to fight at times…" **

"Ok, I get it," Professor Umbridge said. They just seemed to realize that the room was lighter than before and looked out one of the windows to see the sun rising.

"You've been talking all night!" she cried.

**/AN**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this! I find it extremely sad this is longer than my chapters, though, but I did have fun writing it!**

* In one of my fanfictions, Edward runs across a kitty that looks like Alphonse who wouldn't stop following him, so he names the cat Alphonse.

** These encounters come from the manga, books, games, and both animes. Poor Edward's been through a lot.

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


	11. Chapter 10

**/AN**

**Sorry this took so long. School has been keeping me bogged down with work…and writers block.**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!**

**AN/**

When Edward, Hohenheim, and Dumbledore arrived in the headmaster's office, Edward realized that Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, was standing there as well.

"Great, as if my life couldn't get any worse," Edward stated.

Roy gave Edward a meaningful glare but didn't say anything. He turned to Hohenheim and Dumbledore, saying, "I hope he didn't cause any trouble."

"He knocked out the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Hohenheim stated.

Roy sighed, slapping his forehead. "Any injuries?"

"He managed to break her chin," Dumbledore explained. "Professor Umbridge is currently in the hospital wing getting it attended too."

"Fullmetal," Roy growled in disapproval.

Edward jumped to his defense. "If she had minded her own business I wouldn't have had to do anything to her."

"You should know better than to hurt innocents!" Roy retorted.

Edward scoffed. "Innocent? If there's anyone in this school that isn't innocent, it's that bitch!"

"Fullmetal! I really expected better from you when I agreed to have Dumbledore offer you a spot here," Roy stated.

Edward stood there in silent shock. "You knew this whole time?" He finally asked, looking at the trio of adults. "Is there anything else I don't know?"

"Edward," Hohenheim said, kneeling down, "This is the safest place for you to be."

"Then what about Al?" Edward asked, glaring at Hohenheim. "What about him?"

"We're working on that, but with Alphonse in the state he's in, it wouldn't do very well to have him come here right now," Dumbledore told Edward.

Edward's retort about going back to Alphonse was cut short by an owl showing up at the window. Roy, being the closest one to said window, went over and took the letter from the owl. Roy glanced at it before handing it to Dumbledore, who promptly opened it and read what was inside.

"Well, this changes things quite a bit," Dumbledore said into the growing silence.

Edward asked, "How?"

"It appears someone's managed to kidnap both Alphonse and young Winry Rockbell," Dumbledore stated, showing Edward the letter.

xxx

"Blimey, Hermione, it's almost time for bed. How could you come to the library at a time like this?" Ron complained, watching Hermione look through the books.

Hermione didn't bother saying anything, instead pulling one of the books off the shelf and setting it down at one of the tables. "I know I've seen that somewhere before," Hermione stated.

"Seen what?"

"The sign that was on the back of Edward's jacket. Here." She pointed to a passage with the same sign on Edward's jacket situated at the top of the page.

"The Flamel is said to be the sign of the famous alchemist Nicholas Flamel, representing Equivalent Exchange and being one of the most well-known signs in all of alchemy," Ron read.

Hermione nodded, before saying, "So he was telling the truth. He really can use alchemy. But how?"

"Hermione, you're not making any sense," Ron complained.

Hermione shook her head. "I'll explain when we find Harry." She put the book back and they left the library, hurrying to get to the Gryffindor Common Room.

**/AN**

**R&R Please!**

**AN/**


End file.
